What They Don't See, He Sees
by girlsdream
Summary: In which Hatake Kakashi is a hypocrite, but we all know that. Kakashi/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I, on any circumtances, do not own what we would call an amazing extraordinary masterpiece that is Naruto. That privilege belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

My life was fine. It was not what you would call an extraordinary life.

My husband and I were not ninjas that went on 'exciting' missions as the neighbourhood children said, _if only they know the truth but children were allowed to be innocent before they grew up_. We were not rich merchants that had big compound with big civilian clan.

All we had was a small fruit stall that was passed down by my deceased father and that was fine. Although we did not have kids of our own, _I hoped we did,_ we were fine. Each day was boring and on some special days it would be a little exciting, on the civilian standard. You can't compare it to the exciting level of a ninja. You would probably died, horribly may I add.

It was fine. Or at least I _thought_ it was.

"Ah. " I stopped on my track and my body went rigid, the door opened wide behind me. I stared wide-eyes at the scene before me. My mind was going on a whirlwind, many thoughts passed by but the most prominent thought of all is that...

 _Why is my husband kissing another woman?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I, on any circumtances, do not own what we would call an amazing extraordinary masterpiece that is Naruto. That privilege belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

 **Akemi's POV**

The sun had just begun to rise when I opened my eyes. I stared blearily at the ceiling of my new bedroom. It was tiring, this few last days. Among the panic of buying new house, new utensils and furniture, not to mention the art of actually arranging everything in place, I didn't have the time to think of my husband.

My ex-husband, to be precise.

I sat on my bed for a minute to difuse the dizziness that attacked when I got up too fast, _happened all the times_. There was a lot of work to do today. I needed to do groceries shopping, set up the store downstair, making sure everything is legalized... Yeah, let's start it by actually getting your ass off from the bed Akemi.

I entered the bathroom and started my daily routine. The house I bought was small, _thank god I saved money_. It was two-storey house and it was quite old, that's why I could get it with a fairly cheap price for a house, adding the fact that the previous owner was my father's friend and I could pay half the price before gradually paying him back.

My father's friend was an awesome man and no one can refute that.

The house had a small backyard and that would be my soon-to-be small garden _, it was cheaper to plant your own food._ The first-storey would be a bookstore and the second-storey will be my actual living space. The house was not located in the busier district but in the living district so I hoped my business would not flopped.

The second-storey had two rooms, a bedroom and a bathroom. The windowsill by the pink sofa I bought, _I love pastel pink_ , was quite wide so I put a cushion to sit on and gazed outside, _I liked to be dramatic don't mind me_. My bedroom was basic, with a single bed, _pink_ , and on its right side, a wooden dresser. It almost took up all the space. My bedroom was small, and I liked it. The bathroom was... Bathroom. Fortunate enough to get a bathtub and a shower though.

I dried off the water from my body before stepping out from the shower. Putting on the clothes, I walked slowly to the kitchen and started on my simple breakfast.

'I wonder if the remaining books have arrived yet...'

It was really fortunate that my father's friend helped me with the house funds, or I wouldn't be able to start off a small business _. I hoped you live a realllllllyyy long and happy life, Takahashi-san._

I went downstair and started my work. Now where should I put this book...

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

I looked at the tomato in my hand. It was not very fresh and I understood that because it was five in the evening after all, but it was a little bruised on the side so I thought it was a little pricey for a not very fresh and bruised tomato.

"Can you lower the price obaa-san? It was five in the evening after all. " I showed her the tomato on my hand. "A little bruised too" The old lady behind the stall frowned. "I'll lower the price if you take all of those left tomatoes." I nodded. There were just seven of those anyways. And I love tomatoes. I took the paper bag from her before smiling. "Good day obaa-san."

I would definitely come back to that stall again.

Walking back to my house was quite a task. I juggled the paper bags full of groceries in both hands and I don't really know how to unlock the door. Well, shoot.

I now saw the perk of being a ninja and having the ability to enter a room through the window.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"You should've claimed that fruit stall y'know." Hikari slammed her hand on the table. I sighed. "That woman is with child. If I claimed that stall, they won't have any source of income. While I hate that woman and Yoichiro-san, I _don't_ wish death upon their unborn child. I'm not that cruel." Hikari pouted. "B-but..." I smiled. "Thanks for worrying but I'm fine. I'm getting bored of looking at apples anyways."

Hikari shook her head, her blue shoulder-length hair whipped around, following her head's motion. "Sho-chan is worried too, you know. Saying how you never listened to her about how bad that bastard is when we were young." I twitched. "I'm still young. I'm _25_." My dark green eyes narrowed. "Pfft.. You're _ancient_. Sho-chan and I are still 23."

"It's only a two years difference!"

"Yeah, whatever makes your old fragile heart happy." Hikari smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you bring another batch of fresh cookies from the oven for me then? I can't move my shaking legs." She bursted out laughing while standing up. "Yeah, yeah.. You tyrant."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Maybe the next chapter will have some Kakashi in it? *winkwink***


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I, on any circumtances, do not own what we would call an amazing extraordinary masterpiece that is Naruto. That privilege belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

 **Akemi's POV**

 **'Clack'**

 **'Clack'**

The sound of the spinning fan made a comforting sound around the store. The weather had been great these last three days. I turned the page of the book I was reading while sipping on my mint tea. I hadn't had the chance to greet my neighbours. Apparently, gossip travelled fast here and no one wanted to be friends with a divorcee, saying how I might just steal away their husbands.

Well excuse me, I am the one her husband was stolen. Not the other way around. But that sounded reallllyyy pathetic so no.

The rumors about Konoha were always exaggerated . From the perspective of the outsiders, we were a really peaceful village. To the point where there's rumor in The Hidden Village of Mist that the villagers here had never even shouted and was full of flowers and smiles. I was on a vacation in Kiri when I heard it. _Such bullshit._

They should have seen how the villagers treated the outcasts here. People like the crazy old man, people like the women working in the red light district, people like me... And the jinchuriki.

We might not get the abusive attitude like in Kiri, no, here, what was tested is your mental fortitude. Did you know the suicide percentage in Konoha was the highest among the five Hidden Village?

' **Cling'**

"Welcome. " I raised my eyes from the book in my hands. It was about a ninja that saved a princess from the great evil lord. Cliche. They should have made plot twist. Like, in the end the ninja left the princess in the clutch of the evil lord and went back to his village to fight a scythe weilding white haired child.

A man about in his thirties came in looking left and right. The first thing I must say is that the colouring was extremely blinding. The man had green hair that was brighter than his ninja vest and blue eyes.

"Do you have Icha Icha Paradise here? " He scrathed the back of his head while squinting his eyes.

Ah. The Toad Sannin's most famous book. "Yeah. Could you show me your identification card?" The identification card was to make sure that they are above legal age. After all, it was an adult book.

"W-what? Can't you see that I'm already an adult, dattebayo!!" I narrowed my eyes. That speech tic was _very_ familiar. It reminded me of one specific Jinchuriki actually. "Hmm... You're right." He sighed in relief.

"Anyway, do you know what happened to that one genin that tried to use their super cool jutsu to tranform into an adult to buy Icha Icha Paradise?" I walked around the counter and approached the bookshelves. He tensed. "N-No... What happened?" I smirked, back facing the jounin, or the _fake jounin_. I spun around to face him and widened my eyes. "I heard that he was sent to the deepest cell in TI and no one had ever heard from him anymore." I lowered my voice into a whisper to make it more dramatic. He paled to the point I was sure he was as white as a sheet of paper.

"But I believe that you are a proper adult and not some genin trying to transform into a jounin. But I guess if you are a genin, I won't be seeing you in the future, eh?" I faked a laugh, closing my eyes to hide a sadistic glint that I didn't know existed. I handed him the book. And I swore that the time stopped. He stared at the book so hard that his eyes started to water. "I-I... Tha-"

 **"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW, I AM GOING TO PUNCH YOU TO NEXT WEEK!!!!"** A shrill high pitch voice screamed from the road outside. What a pair of lungs!

He flinched and paled even further to the point I didn't think it was possible. "U-um..., Ahahahaha! I think I forgot my wallet _dattebayo_! Imma go back here next time, lady! U-um, bye!" He left in such a hurried way that he almost slammed into the door.

I chuckled. If only he wasn't the Jinchuriki, I wouldn't mind adopting him. Really. Such a funny kid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I apologize if my English sounded weird. That's because English is not my mother tongue.**

 **Tell me what do** **you think about this! XD**


End file.
